stick10fandomcom-20200214-history
Stick 10 Shorts
Stick 10 Shorts are the group of shorts made after The Ultimate Swagdown of Ultimate Swaggery as a bridge from Stick 10 to Stick 10: Even More Swag. Each of them are based around a character. Albedo Plot Albedo has fun on the Planet of Frosted Flakes. Characters *Albedo *Ben Tennyson *Ignacius Baumann Aliens Albedo *Jetray *XLR8 Villains *Tony the Tiger Trivia *This is the first special that Solo recorded with his Blue Snowball, albeit one line. Baumann Plot Baumann tries to sell his new item, the ScamPow. Characters *Ignacius Baumann *Ben Tennyson Aliens none Villains *baumann's cold heart :( Trivia *This is the first special fully recorded with Solo's Blue Snowball. Obama Plot Obama and Baumann want to get rid of Ben, so they create something spoopy to spoop him, but they accidentally create Johnny Test! Characters *Obama *Ignacius Baumann *Ferrick J. Wyatt *One Direction Aliens none Villains *Evil Shocksquatch *Johnny Test Trivia *This is Oprah's first writing credit on Stick 10. Pan-Pizza Plot It's Pan's short, but with Kyle Hebert unavailable, Gaben and Ben strip away the use of his mouth! Characters *Pan-Pizza *Ben Tennyson *Gaben *Obama Aliens none Villains *Swirlix Trivia *Pan's line was stock footage from a DBZ game in which Kyle Hebert voiced in. Stock footage was used because why would I get a guest star for a short come on now. Jim and Meow Plot Jim and Meow have to perform surgery on Steve Blum! Characters *Jim *Meow *Steve Blum *Dr. Mufflinbum *Vilgax Aliens none Villains *Solo Trivia *paco Kevin and Gwen Plot Gwen is pregnant, and Kevin wants to get out of it. Characters *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Ignacius Baumann *Dr. Mufflinbum *Smokey the Bear *Baumann Jr. Aliens none Villains trojan Trivia *Baumann Jr. is born! Penguintrack Plot Animo steals Penuintrack and fuses him with a bee. Characters *Fasttrack *Ben Tennyson *Ignacius Baumann Aliens *Fasttrack Villains *Dr. Animo Trivia *the bee will destroy you all someday Zs'Skayr Plot Zs'Skayr is sad because people keep calling him Ghostfreak. Characters *Billy Larry *Dr. Vicktor *Evil Benmummy *Evil Benwolf *Ben Tennyson *Ignacius Baumann Aliens none Villains *Swirlix Trivia *Billy Larry has a different voice in this short. Ferrick Plot Ferrick wants to masturbate, but he keeps getting interrupted. Characters *Ferrick J. Wyatt *Ben Tennyson *Gaben *Vilgax *Jim *Meow Aliens none Villains wmm6 Trivia *This is the first special not made on Windows Movie Maker 7, but instead made on WMM 6. Vilgax Plot Vilgax wants to see the finale of Toddlers & Tiaras, but child beauty pageants have been banned in France! Vilgax and Psyphon must try to destroy the Child Beauty Pageant law. Characters *Vilgax *Psyphon *Superman Aliens none Villains *François Hollande Trivia *This is the last special made on WMM6. Gaben Plot Half Life 3 has been stolen! Gaben must track down the thief! Characters *Gaben *Ben Tennyson Aliens none Villains *EA Trivia *This is the first special made on Sony Vegas. Halloween Plot Ben and Co. are invited to the Weenie Awards, hosted by Billy Larry! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gaben *Ignacius Baumann *Ferrick J. Wyatt *Pan-Pizza *Vilgax *Billy Larry Aliens none Villains *Evil Shocksquatch Trivia This is the first special where Billy Larry has his current voice. Rook Plot Rook teaches kids some safety lessons. Characters *Rook Blonko *Children *Jerry *Monica *Kool-Aid Man Aliens none Villains *poopy child Trivia i dunno The Dancing Pikl Plot The Dancing Pikl Show starts with The Dancing Pikl interviewing Alfonso Ribeiro, but he ends up having Jonah Melville kill him. He then interviews Shrek, Donkey, and Vilgax, but they suffer a similar fate. It's then that Vilgax discovers that the Dancing Pikl is Farquaad in disguise! Shrek and Donkey rise from their ashes majestically, and the real Dancing Pikl shows up, and they all beat up Farquaad. Characters *The Dancing Pikl *Vilgax *Shrek *Donkey *Jonah Melville *Alfonso Ribeiro Aliens none Villains *Farquaad Trivia *This is the Ogrelord's debut! :D Blukic and Driba Plot Blukic and Driba Go To a Strip Club. Characters *Blukic *Driba *Vilgax Aliens none Villains *Tamtaro Trivia *This is the last special written by Solo. Playlist https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLW-s6zU2DuBhPLdb50sqaUPMWC8h_Gpos Category:Animated Specials Category:Episodes Category:Fuck